Various methods for cleaning, disinfecting, sanitizing, sterilizing, filling, and/or capping of containers, including bottles are available. Available methods have not been entirely satisfactory. Improved methods are needed. For example, methods, apparatuses, models, facilities, and systems are needed for sanitizing or sterilizing, filling, and/or capping containers, and receiving and providing the same from customers. For example, such methods, apparatuses, and systems are needed that are cost-effective, more accessible, convenient, sanitary, hygienic, and/or environmentally friendly. Provided herein are methods, apparatuses, models, systems, and facilities addressing these needs.